The Moogle Shop's New Item
by Sakutada
Summary: When the Moogle Shop gets a new item and new shopkeeper for two days, how will Roxas and his friend's lives change when they meet the Pennykettles?


_Hey everyone! It's another Kingdom Hearts fan fiction! Please enjoy… review please! Especially if you're a fan of The Dragon Chronicles.__** I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the Dragon Chronicles! **_

Roxas walked out of the hallway that led to the Grey Room, when he saw Xion and Demyx at the Moogle shop.

"Hey, Roxas!" Xion called to him. "Come see the new idem in the Moogle Shop!" Roxas walked over sleepily.

'Probably another sale on Mega-potions.' He thought crankily. When he got there he saw Demyx holding a clay dragon that fit into both his hands. It was a sky-blue with a guitar case on the back. It was in a sitting pose, with one paw on the case.

"Pretty sweet, don't you think?" Demyx said looking at the dragon.

"You know which one I really like, Roxas?" Xion asked him. "That one…" she was pointing to a pale-pink dragon with a lolly-pop in one paw, holding it out like it wanted you to try it.

"Each dragon is a special dragon, kupo." The Moogle said. "That on he's holding is a house-keeping dragon. Hope you enjoy kupo."

"I think Demyx is gonna need that." Roxas whispered to Xion.

"What's this one?" Xion asked the Moogle, pointing to the pale one.

"That's a mood dragon, kupo." It said. The color of it's candy changes with it's moods and your moods. "Oh, and also… you have to name it for it to become yours. Hey, kid! Come back!" It called to Demyx. He explained whet he had to do.

"Ok… I'll name it… Gordon!" Demyx exclaimed.

"That's the best you can come up with?" Xion asked.

"Come on…" Roxas sighed.

"I think Gordon likes it!" Demyx said, and walked off.

"Well, how much are they?" Xion asked.

"1000 heart points. The owner made them cheap. She said she really wanted to give them away!" The Moogle explained.

"Ok! I want that one!" Xion handed him the hearts points and grabbed the pale-pink one.

'What are you going to mane it, Xion?" Roxas asked her.

"Hmmm…. How about Guinolivern." Xion said.

"That's a pretty long name." Roxas said.

"Sorry, Roxas. If you don't like it, go buy one yourself!" Xion huffed. Roxas went over to the shop.

"Who made these?" Roxas asked the Moogle.

"I believe her name was Liz Pennykettle, kupo." It answered. " She's coming to take over shop tomorrow. But don't worry, I'm coming back the next day!"

"Ok, maybe I'll buy one tomorrow." Roxas said and walked off.

When Roxas woke up the next day, Axel was at the Moogle Shop with Xigbar.

"Eh… what are you guys doing?" he them.

"Buying one of those dragons." Axel told him. Roxas saw the Moogle wasn't there like he said. It was a lady in a black Organization coat, and a little girl ( looking about eleven years old) also with a coat on and both had red hair and their hood on.

"I think I like that one." Xigbar pointed out. It was a brownish dragon with huge paws and a scar across it's chest.

"That is a wishing dragon." The older lady informed. "You put you finger into it's paw and make a wish. But it can't be for you, it has to be for someone else."

"Oh, well. I don't believe in wishes anyway. How much for it?" Xigbar asked.

"1000 hearts points…?" The lady said, unsure. Xigbar gave them to her and took the dragon.

"What are you going to name it, Xigbar?" Axel asked, a little bit like a joke.

"Name it?" Xigbar exclaimed. "I'm not naming it!"

"But you have to!" The little girl exclaimed. " After you name it, you have to love it, or else it'll die."

"Love it? Sorry little girl, I'm not loving a piece of clay." He said.

"But, it not-" she started.

"That's enough, Lucy!" her mother scolded.

"I'll name it…" Xigbar grumbled. "Fine. How about Growlen."

" Growlen?" Axel asked.

"Yeah. Perfect…" Xigbar said, and left.

"Which one do you like Axel?" Roxas asked.

"Hmm… I'm thinking about, the red one or the gold one." He said.

"You should take the red one." Lucy said. Axel gave her the heart points and picked up the red dragon. It had spikes along it's back and a gold baseball hat turned backwards.

"Name it!" Lucy cheered.

"Er… Grad." He said.

"Grad? You mean like a graduate?" Roxas asked.

"Roxas, it's first name that popped into my head." Axel defended and sat on a nearby couch. Roxas sighed and realized Lucy was looking at him.

"What's the matter? Are you going to buy one?" she asked him. Roxas nodded his head and looked at all the dragons. The golden one Axel had been looking are interested him.

"Maybe the gold one…" he said. Then he saw a green on with a sketchbook and pencil. "Or maybe that one."

"Oh, no. You can't have that it's not for sale." The older lady said.

"Ok. Then I want the gold one, please." It had blue eyes and sparkled a little bit, and it wore a shell necklace. The lady smiled.

"Unique. Nobody's ever picked a friend dragon before." He lady stroked the dragon.

"You would have thought somebody would have, but people are weird sometimes!" Lucy replied. Axel ran back over before Roxas could asked his question.

"What kind of dragon is mine?" he asked.

"A reminder dragon." Lucy informed.

"What's that do?" he asked.

"It knows when you're forgetting something and reminds you."

Axel didn't like the sound of that. "Like a dragon can tell." He grumbled.

"What is a friend dragon?" Roxas asked when Axel was gone.

"It follows you around and helps you when you're lonely." Lucy said.

'That's probably why nobody wants it…' Roxas thought.

"Ok, I'll buy him." And he bought the dragon.

"Name?" Lucy whispered.

"I think I'll name it Gherkin." Roxas replied, then glanced at the green one. "What's that one's name?"

"Gadzooks." The lady said.

Roxas appeared at the clock tower, being the first one there. Gherkin was resting on his shoulder.

"Don't fall." He told him. Xion came with the ice cream. She also brought Guinolivern. They placed their dragons next to them. When Axel arrived he was dragon-less.

"Axel!" Xion replied.

"What?"

"Where's your dragon?"

Axel waved her off. I just bought one 'cause you guys did. The lady said it was a 'reminder dragon.'" He said.

"What ever." Xion huffed.

"Oh, guys. I know this may sound strange, but I think I saw my dragon move earlier." Roxas admitted. Xion looked at him and said, " You know, I think I did too."

"You guys are just imagining things." Axel assured.

"What's Grad been doing?" Roxas asked. Axel shook his head.

"Hmmm, Guinolivern seems happy." Xion said. The candy was yellowish. Roxas smiled.

"I hope you're right."

When Roxas was in bed, he was awakened by a gentle touch on his arm.

"Wha…?" When the fuzzy ring around his eyes faded, he saw Gherkin sitting on his arm.

"Oh. How'd you get there?" He removed Gherkin off his arm and went back to sleep. He was woken up again, with Gherkin sitting on his other arm.

"Gherkin? How do you keep getting there?" Roxas looked around the room. Nobody was there. He looked at Gherkin and realized Gherkin started moving a little slowly, like in blips.

"Whoa." Then the dragon started moving more smoothly and the dragon was flying around his room.

"Ah! Gherkin? What's going on? Can you talk?" The dragon made noises. Roxas shoved his head under his pillow and forced himself to sleep.

That morning, the ladies were still there.

"I thought Moogle said he was coming back today." Roxas said to the older woman.

"Something came up." She said.

"What's your name?"

"Liz Pennykettle." Liz said.

"You made these dragons?" Roxas said surprised. Liz giggled.

"Well, yes I did."

Roxas rubbed his forehead and took Gherkin out of his pocket.

"Um… I think I want to bring this back." Roxas said, a little embarrassed.

"Why?" Lucy asked.

"Lucy! That's rude." Liz corrected.

"N- no. It's just… I saw it fly around my room last night and I just think I need to get it off my hands." Roxas said, rubbing the back of his neck and holding out the dragon.

"Well, of course if you believe-" Lucy started.

"Lucy!" Liz exclaimed.

"Sorry. Um… you can keep the heart points." Roxas said.

"Alright. Come back anytime." Liz said, taking Gherkin back.

"He'll come back for you." Liz whispered to the dragon.

Roxas was sent on a dangerous mission. He was sure to pack extra mega-potions and cures. These heartless had a lot of defense and strong attacks.

"Why was I sent on this mission alone?" Roxas said to himself. There were more and more coming. Their faces gave him the creeps and looked like they belonged on a pedestal as a gargoyle.

The heartless was documented as a darkling.

"When will they quit coming?" he mumbled. Swinging, dodging, attacking, nothing was working against the darklings. Then Roxas heard running footsteps and flapping wings.

A golden dragon flew past his face and a man was right behind it. When he punched it, it shattered into ice.

When all the darklings were defeated, the man greeted himself as Tam. The dragon rested on his shoulder and it was-

"Gherkin!" Roxas exclaimed.

"This is your dragon?" Tam asked him. "He insisted he came along."

"You know, those darklings… why wasn't my keyblade working?" Roxas asked.

"A keyblade defeats creatures with hearts, or created from Kingdom Hearts. Darklings don't have hearts and they aren't from Kingdom Hearts." Tam explained.

"How do you know this?" Roxas asked.

"Trust me. I know." Tam said. "I gotta go! Bye Gherkin. I'll say hello to David."

Roxas smiled at Gherkin, and he flew on his shoulder.

"Roxas, how do you get Gherkin to do that?" Xion asked in envy.

"I just told him to." Roxas said, and talked to Gherkin in dragontounge.

"Roxas! Are you feeling alright? You have a horrible cough!" Xion exclaimed.

"I'm fine. Really." Roxas said.

Liz and Lucy had left and Moogle was back. All the Pennykettles dragons were gone.

Roxas smiled as Gherkin looked back at the shop and they went to go receive their mission.

_I know it has a really lame ending, but I really liked the idea. Please review!_


End file.
